Origins
by Sera1
Summary: Misty is having strange dreams. Then, things get even weirder. What does it mean? And what do the legendary Pokemon have to do with it? AAMRN... In now! Epilogue is up! This is the very end, people! R&R, PLEASE!!!!
1. The Change

Poke

Disclaimer: I no own Pokemon, you no sue.

A/N: R&R, flames welcome, but please keep the language rated g. Little kids might read it. And this idea was my own; I'm not copying. I also altered Suicune's appearance a little intentionally, but it was just her tail. 

"…" = Talking.

… = Thought speech.

__

Italics = Dream scene.

*…* = Pokemon speech, translated.

Ash: 16 years old.

Misty: 16 years old.

Jesse: 20 years old.

James: 20 years old.

Meowth: The same (-_-')

**********

__

Running… running… others around me… above, beside, ahead, behind… who were they? Who was I? Why did I have four feet? Why am I running? Ahead, what is that? A flame? Why a flame? Who's up ahead? Almost there…

RIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!

I sat bolt upright in my sleeping bag, looking around in confusion at our forest campsite. I was panting and shaking from my dream. What had it meant?

"Hey, Misty, you there?" I snapped out of it to see Ash staring at me, his face only a few inches from mine.

"Yah!" I yelped and jumped to my feet. When Ash started laughing, I hit him over the head with my mallet.

"Oww!" He moaned from the ground. He glared up at me and added, "Anyways, it's your turn to cook breakfast."

I sighed and picked up my clothes to go get dressed. Ever since Brock had gone back to the Pewter City Gym to help take care of his brothers and sisters, Ash and I had had to do our own cooking. And we weren't the best cooks in the world.

"Pika…" Pikachu yawned from her little sleeping bag as I got back from getting dressed. After six years, she still refused to get into a Pokeball. Can't say I blame her. I wouldn't want to be in one, either. She shook her head to wake up, then jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash stroked her fur as she asked, *What's for breakfast? *

"Bacon, eggs, orange juice, and toast." I replied as I took out a skillet and put it over the fire. The now dead fire.

"Ash…" I sighed. Getting the hint, he released Charizard, who used his tail-flame to light the fire. We had all been delighted when Charizard returned, and now he and Ash were as inseparable as Ash and Pikachu were.

I nodded in thanks and started cooking. When I had finished, Ash and I released our Pokemon for their breakfasts. It didn't take long for every bite to be eaten.

I was packing away my sleeping bag, with the help of Chikorita, when Team Rocket decided to show up.

"Prepare for trouble…" Jesse began.

"Make it double…" James added.

I yawned and said, "It's 7:30 in the morning, you two. It's to early for that." Team Rocket all checked their watches, then Jesse hit Meowth over the head.

"You clumsy furball! I told you that we would attack at 8:30!" She yelled. James just sweatdropped.

Meowth growled and said, "I thought that that daylight savings time thingy went into effect today."

We all sweatdropped.

Jesse regained her composure and said, "Oh, well, might as well get it over with for today. Go, Arbok!" She called out as she tossed his Pokeball out.

Arbok appeared in a burst of white light, and said, "Chaar-boka!" in his hissing voice.

Ash and I yawned as I tossed a Pokeball into the clearing. Golduck appeared (Psyduck had evolved a couple years ago.) in a flash of white light. He yawned and fired a quick Hyper Beam, which took care of Team Rocket for the day.

"They are getting way too easy to beat." Ash muttered. I nodded in agreement as I shouldered my backpack and started down the trail. Ash hurried to catch up, with Pikachu complaining on his shoulder at being jostled. After Togepi had evolved, she had started staying in a Pokeball.

While we walked, I thought about the dream I had had. What had it meant? After a few minutes of thinking, I shook it off. It was just a dream. It hadn't meant anything. Right?

To take my mind off of my dream, I looked at my human companion. In the six years that we had known each other, he had changed a lot. Instead of being a scrawny little boy, he was now much taller, taller even than I was, and I was pretty tall. He still had the same hair, messy as always, and the same hat, only this was faded by time. He didn't have his old jacket anymore, but he still wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Traveling had agreed with him, and he was muscled now. Not like a body-builder, but toned. You could discern his muscles easily, but they weren't huge. His voice was deeper now, and his face had matured as well. All in all, he practically had girls falling at his feet.

I smiled. As much as he had changed on the outside, he was still much the same inside. He still had the same kind, caring heart towards others. He still had pretty much the same attitude towards his training, only he was a little more serious now. I didn't have to nag after him to train as much anymore.

And there were a few things that hadn't changed. We still fought constantly, only it was a bit more like play-fighting now. Ash still got us lost on a regular basis. And he still had that huge appetite for food. And he still was striving to be the best.

I sighed and looked ahead to the path. I had the map for once, and we hadn't gotten lost. Yet. And I wanted to make sure it stayed that way. That meant actually keeping my mind on the road, not my friend.

At mid-day, we stopped. We had gotten out of the forest by this time, and we were walking along a rocky cliff that was dotted with dark caves. Walking near them made me uneasy for some reason.

"Pikachu, is there anything in those caves?" I asked her. I had long been able to talk to her, and Ash and Pikachu were used to it.

She jumped off of Ash's shoulder and ran over to the entrance of one of the caves, where she stopped, sniffing cautiously. After a few seconds, she ran back and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

*Yeah. A rock-type Pokemon, but I can't tell what. We had better go quietly for now. * She replied softly. Ash and I nodded. I wasn't too worried, because I had my water-type Pokemon with me. Still, I wasn't asking for trouble, and neither was Ash.

Luck wasn't with us. We were picking our way across a rocky slope when Ash slipped, creating a large, and loud, rockslide. We covered our eyes and sheltered underneath an outcropping of rock, staying out of the worst of the rockslide. When the dust had cleared, a gigantic Onix and Rhydon were facing us, their eyes glowing red in anger.

"Uh-oh." Ash and I said at the same time. Those two Pokemon were obviously at a high level. The Onix dwarfed even the giant Onix we had once encountered when we were younger. And the Rhydon was as big as a normal Onix.

I quickly grabbed Starmie's, Poliwrath's, and Golduck's Pokeballs. They blinked in surprise when they appeared and saw their opponents. Ash's Feraligatr and Meganium soon appeared beside my three Pokemon. Everyone assumed a battle stance.

"Hydro Pump!" I shouted at my Pokemon. They quickly complied, shooting power streams of water at the Onix.

"Hydro Pump! Solar Beam!" Ash cried out at the same time. His two Pokemon attacked the Rhydon.

The rock Pokemon looked surprised, then annoyed. The Onix swept it's tail around, smashing into all of our Pokemon and sending them flying into the cliff behind us. We quickly recalled them, and stood there, worried. The rock-type Pokemon weren't even fazed, and none of our other Pokemon stood a chance against them.

"Ash!" I cried out as he ran in front of me, then assumed a battle stance.

"Don't worry Mist, I'll protect you." He said over his shoulder, using his pet name for me.

The Onix looked like it was laughing, and Ash met the same fate as our Pokemon. I gasped and ran to his side, as he crumpled to the ground.

I quickly checked to see if he had a pulse, and found it, although it was very faint. He was breathing, but barely.

"Ash! Wake up!" I cried out as I shook him. I couldn't loose him, not now. "Ash! We have to get out of here!" He didn't move.

I heard some laughing sounds behind me, and turned to see the Onix and Rhydon snickering. This sight filled me with rage. They had hurt Ash, and were laughing about it.

"Pikachu, stay here." I whispered to the Pokemon, who had run over to see if she could help her friend. She looked up at me in confusion, but nodded.

I stood and walked forward slowly. The Onix and Rhydon laughed harder, and my rage grew. My breathing had actually changed, I was so mad.

The Onix said something, and I somehow understood it. *Aww, look, the little human is mad. Oh, I'm so scared! * He then doubled over in laughter. My rage grew another notch.

The Rhydon replied, and I understood him as well. *What's she gonna do? Glare at us? * And he and his companion collapsed in another fit of laughter.

Something snapped inside of me.

It started with my hands. I thought I was crazy, but they started glowing. Kinda like when a Pokemon evolves, but this was blue and white, not just white.

The glow spread up my arms, across my chest, and on down my body. It also spread up towards my head, and I closed my eyes against the brightness.

It didn't hurt. It felt more like I was in a warm tank of water, only I could still breathe. I was dimly aware of my body changing, but to what?

Finally, the warm feeling faded. It felt like it had taken forever, but in reality, it had probably only taken about fifteen seconds.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that I could see much better now. I could even see the little pebbles on the Onix and Rhydon's skins. The next thing I noticed was my sense of smell. It was much better now, as was my hearing.

I then noticed that I was standing on all fours, and the ground wasn't as close as it usually was when I did that. I turned my head, and looked back over my body. What I saw astounded me.

I had fur now, and it was blue with white spots. I had long legs that ended in dog or cat-like paws. A long, purplish cape-like thing flowed and billowed over my back. A long, furry, flexible, blue tail was held a bit off the ground. A head ornament sort of thing stuck out of the back of my head, and I more felt it than saw it.

I turned my head back towards the Onix and Rhydon, who were gaping. They quickly recovered, and assumed smirks.

*You can't defeat us. We have never been beaten in a battle! * The Onix said. The Rhydon nodded in agreement.

*We'll see about that. * I replied. To my surprise, I was speaking in the Pokemon language. Instead of human speech, instead my words sounded more like "Sui, sui, cu, cu, cune, cun, suicune." But they could still understand me.

I ran forward, and dodged when the Onix swung his tail at me. Not only had my senses improved, so had my reflexes.

I realized that I didn't know any attacks, so I tried a basic tackle. After all, I was a Pokemon now, right? So I should be able to use attacks.

The only thing I got for my troubles when I tackled the Onix was a headache. And no wonder. I had just run into a rock headfirst. I staggered back, and shook my head to clear it. I barely managed to avoid the Onix's tail as it came at me again.

*Misty! Try a water attack! * I heard Pikachu shout behind me.

*I don't know if I'm even a water-type, Pikachu! * I shouted back as I dodged another swing.

*Just try! Or we're all dead meat! * Pikachu shouted.

Well, when you put it that way…I opened my mouth and concentrated. A strong stream of water burst from my mouth, actually pushing me back a couple inches. When it hit the Onix and Rhydon, they cried out and fell back. I kept it up, and they eventually fled.

I stopped and ran over to Ash's side. He was still unconscious, and he hadn't gotten any better since I left.

*Pikachu, we have to get Ash to a hospital, or at least a Pokemon Center. *

She nodded, then asked *How do we get him there? *

I thought for a few seconds, and came up with an idea. *Pikachu, help me get Ash onto my back. *

I lay down next to him, and fastened my teeth onto the back of his shirt. Pikachu pushed, while I pulled, and between the two of us, we eventually got Ash onto my back, with him lying facedown along my spine. I stood up carefully, while Pikachu got my backpack and jumped onto my back, just behind my head ornament. She held on carefully to both as I started walking cautiously. It wasn't very hard, or at least not as hard as I thought it would be. During the battle, I had been relying on instinct.

My walk soon became a trot, then a full run. I found that I was even faster than an Arcanine when I ran. Also, I was much more agile, and I easily avoided the trees without losing my passengers.

There was another thing I discovered about running. It was WONDERFUL! I loved it! How the path felt under my paws, how the ground and scenery flashed by…

We soon reached a small town, and I raced down the streets, passerby all gasping as I ran past. After about five minutes of searching, I found a Pokemon Center. It would have to do.

I ran up to the door, and Pikachu quickly pushed it open. I trotted inside, and the Nurse Joy at the counter looked up in surprise.

"What's this?" She asked. Pikachu quickly started motioning towards Ash, and she soon figured it out. "Chansey, we need a stretcher in here for a human, stat!" She said into a small microphone on the desk. A few seconds later, a couple of Chansey walked through the doors, pushing a stretcher. It didn't take them long to get Ash on it, and they started pushing towards the doors. When Pikachu and I started to follow, Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Sorry, you can't go in there. Don't worry. Your trainer will be as good as new in a little while." She said with a soft smile.

She thought that I belonged to Ash?! I was about to correct her, when I remembered that I couldn't talk. So, I merely nodded and went to lie down in a corner. Pikachu remained on my back, silent. We were both worried about Ash, and we both watched the red light at the top of the emergency room intensely.

"Hmph. Nothing but a bunch of ordinary Pokemon and their loser trainers." Pikachu and I turned our heads, and saw a very familiar trainer come in through the doors. Gary.

He stalked up towards Nurse Joy and put some Pokeballs on the counter. She took them, put them in a machine, and gave them back to him a few seconds later with a smile. Gary ignored her and took his Pokeballs. He looked around the room slowly, until his gaze finally came to rest on us.

He gaped, then walked over to us. He stared down at me, then took out his Pokedex. He pointed it at me, and pushed the button. For once, I was glad. Maybe I could finally find out what I was.

"Pokemon not recorded. No data available." It said dully.

"No data?" He said, amazed. He then grinned. "Then I'll just catch it." He said, taking out a Pokeball.

"Stop! That Pokemon already has a trainer!" Nurse Joy said, scolding him.

"What kind of loser trainer would have a rare Pokemon like that?" He asked.

"We don't know their trainer's name, but the blue Pokemon came running in, with him on its back, unconscious. He's in the emergency room right now, so you shouldn't be trying to take his Pokemon." She replied. I was thankful. I didn't want Gary to be my trainer, and if I had to pretend that Ash was my trainer to avoid being captured, then I would do it. Gary stalked out of there, muttering. I had the feeling that we wouldn't be seeing the last of him.

Just then, the light went out above the emergency room, and a Chansey came in.

*Please follow me to your trainer's room. * She said. I stood up and trotted over, then followed.

We were led through a few corridors, and into a room that would have normally housed a sick or injured Pokemon. Inside, on a white bed, was Ash. I trotted over to the side of the bed, then reared up so that my front paws were resting on the side of it. Pikachu jumped off of my back and onto the bed, so that she could see him better.

Ash was bandaged all over, and still unconscious, but he seemed fine otherwise. Pikachu curled up at Ash's side, and I lay down on the floor next to his bed. The Chansey had left.

At sunset, Ash woke up. He hugged Pikachu, then asked, "Hey Pikachu, where's Misty?"

Pikachu pointed down at me, and Ash said, "Hey, cool Pokemon. I wonder what kind it is." He checked his backpack, which was hanging on a post next to the bed. He pulled out his Pokedex and activated the identifier, with the same result that Gary had.

"Hmm…" He muttered. "Anyways, Pikachu, where's Misty?"

*That IS Misty, Ash! * Pikachu said.

Ash blinked, then laughed. I growled, took my mallet out of my backpack with my mouth, and hit him over the head with it.

He groaned and rubbed his new bump. "That's Misty, alright." He said. He looked me over, then asked, "Umm… just how did you get that way?"

I shrugged and said, *I don't know. When those two Pokemon hurt you, I got really mad, and then I became this. I don't know how I did it, or why I was even able to. I don't even know how to change back. *

Ash blinked. "Hey, I can understand you!"

*Of course you can. After all, I AM Misty! And YOU need rest. * I said.

Ash nodded and lay back on the bed. But, he didn't stop talking. "Where are we?"

*A Pokemon Center. * I said. Pikachu was silent now, because she had fallen asleep. It was just the two of us.

"How did I get here?" Ash asked.

*I carried you. * I replied.

"What are we going to do?" This was the question I had dreaded.

*I don't know. * I replied softly.

Ash thought for a while, then said slowly, "Well, you are a Pokemon, and from the looks of it, a pretty rare one, too. If you don't have a trainer, someone will try to catch you." I nodded, and he continued. "So, you need a trainer, someone that you like."

*What about my Pokemon? * I asked.

"Professor Oak can take care of them." He said after a few moments of thought.

Now for the crucial question. *Who will be my trainer? * I asked softly.

Ash said, just as softly. "If you want, I could be your trainer. But, only if you want me to."

I didn't need to think about it. *Yes. You can be my trainer. * As Ash started to smile, I said, *But, only if you don't put me in a Pokeball. *

Ash laughed and nodded in agreement.

I smiled, despite myself, and said in a mock-fierce voice, *Now, you need to get your rest. * Knowing that I was still serious, Ash lay back on the bed, and was soon sound asleep.

I lay down again on the floor, but I didn't sleep. Instead, I thought about the events of the day. This morning, I had been a normal human. Now, I was a Pokemon, and rare from the looks of it. I smiled. At least I was a water-type, which was proved by my having used a water gun. Though I was still not sure how I did it.

I sighed. I was stuck as a Pokemon until I figured out how to change back, and Ash was my trainer. I would probably be required to battle, and I didn't know how to do that, either. I didn't even know what tomorrow would be.

But, even though I didn't know the future, I was happy. I wouldn't be separated from Ash, and that was the important thing. My Pokemon would be well taken care of, and I would probably be the best water Pokemon trainer in the world when I changed back, due to my first-hand experience as being one.

All in all, I've had worse days. I lay my head down, and slept.

**********

Cool story, huh? Will Misty ever change back into human? Will Ash be a good trainer for her? Will those two ever fall in love? (Duh, yeah.) Will Misty ever find out why she became a Pokemon? Will Misty do well in her first trainer battler? Will I ever shut up? Only I know!

Oh, and I know it's a bit short, but I'll be working on more soon. And you will like it, I promise. And if you want to MST it, that's fine with me. Just tell me first, so that I can be first to read it! And remember, please try to keep any flames rated G, in case a little kid reads them. Also, try to keep any MSTs rated G, too. And this is my first fanfic to be posted here, so go easy on me. Please? *Uses sad puppy-dog face. *


	2. The Legendaries

Disclaimer: Same as the last time, I no own Pokemon, you no sue

Disclaimer: Same as the last time, I no own Pokemon, you no sue.

Author's note: Okay, everyone was asking me how Misty changed into a Suicune, and it will be explained in this chapter. Now, this is a very weird idea, and I toyed with it for a while before deciding to use it. Oh, and I used Misty's Japanese name as her true one. I just thought it sounded better.

Talking, thinking, etc, same as the chapter before.

***********

"Okay, Misty, Pikachu, use your strongest attacks! Now!" Ash cried out. In the month that he had been my trainer, I had grown quickly in levels. Mostly because I was usually training from sun-up to sundown. I didn't mind, though. I liked getting stronger.

I opened my mouth, and let loose with a powerful Aurora Beam. At the same time, Pikachu used a strong Thunder attack.

The attacks met in the air, and crackled, before causing a giant explosion. Pikachu, Ash and I were flung back by the force of it. I hit a tree, and crumpled to the ground in pain. I dimly heard Ash cry out, "Misty!" Before my mind was engulfed in darkness.

***********

I slowly opened my eyes, then closed them quickly against the bright glare of a flame. After counting to ten, I carefully opened my eyes again, this time allowing them to get used to the brightness. What I saw would have made me gasp, if I were in good health.

The legendary bird, Moltres, was the source of the flame. But, she wasn't alone. Other legendary Pokemon accompanied her, and I somehow knew them all, even ones I was sure I had never seen or met before. I slowly named them off in my head as I looked at them all.

__

Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Mew, Mewtwo, Entei, Raikou, Celebi, Ho-oh, and Lugia… I thought to myself. _Why are they here?_ I then felt Ash's hand stroking my fur, and I felt safer. I tried to stand, but I fell back before I was able to.

Lugia turned his head towards me, then spoke. So, our sister has finally awaken. You had us worried there, Kasumi. 

*What are you talking about? * I asked, puzzled.

*That's right, you don't remember yet. * Articuno said softly.

Ash butted in then. "Don't remember what?"

All of the Pokemon started. Raikou was the one to finally break the silence, by asking, *You can understand us? *

Ash replied, "Yeah. Why? Shouldn't I be able to?"

Mewtwo thought for a moment, then said slowly, Maybe it's because he has associated so long with our sister. The others nodded in acceptance of this.

*What are you talking about? What's this about me being your sister, and why did you call me Kasumi? * I asked. This was starting to get a little freaky.

They all exchanged glances, then Mew peeped out, *You should tell her, Lugia. You know it best. *

Lugia sighed and turned to me. Well, this is kind of hard. I suppose that I should start with our parents. 

*What about them? * I asked.

Our parents are from another world. We were all born there, even you. Lugia gave me some time to recover from this shock, them continued. In that world, Human and Pokemon aren't different species. They are one and the same. 

*What do you mean? * I interrupted.

The creatures there are half Human, half Pokemon. Not completely one or the other, but both. And there are many different types, just as there are many different Pokemon. 

Lugia stopped to allow me to slowly digest this. Once I had accepted it, I nodded and he continued.

Our parents are two of those creatures. Our mother is a Human/Charizard crossbreed, and our father is a Human/Dragonite crossbreed. Again he stopped to allow me to accept this information, then continued. I, yourself, Mew, Mewtwo, and the others were all born at the same time, in the same litter. A little like with twins or triplets, but with more children. You were born last. So, you really are our sister. 

I slowly nodded, and he continued. But, there was a problem. You see, there had never been any of our kind born before. Also, we had the power to change between our Pokemon, Human, and real forms. Add to that one other thing, and we were dangerous. So, the leaders of that world decided that we had to be destroyed. 

I shivered, and asked, *What other thing? *

The Prophecy. It foretold, that our birth would mean the destruction and renewal of that world. I never was clear on the exact words. But, it foretold that the last born would be the most powerful of all. That is you, Kasumi. 

I slowly digested this information, then asked quietly, *And our parents? *

They knew that they could not keep us, so they managed to open a portal to this world. The ten of us were strong enough to survive on our own, but you were not. So, they managed to coax you into your human form, then left you with a human family. We never knew your human form, and only knew that you would be our age. We have been searching for you all this time. We were only able to recognize you when you changed to your Pokemon form. 

*Does this mean that I can change back to human? * I asked, excited.

Lugia nodded. We can teach you how to change back and forth on your own, with practice. For now, you should get some rest. There is plenty of time for that tomorrow. 

*Where will you all sleep? * I asked.

*Here. * Zapdos replied with a yawn.

"But, there's not enough room." Ash protested with a yawn.

They all laughed. *Haven't you been listening to anything we've been saying? * Celebi asked.

To our surprise, they all started to glow. After shrinking and basically changing shape, the glow faded to reveal ten teenage kids, all our age.

All of them had clothes and hair that was the same color as their markings in Pokemon form.

"Why do you have clothes after you change?" Ash asked as he stroked Pikachu, who had fallen asleep.

"That is part of our power." Entei replied. "Any clothes we're wearing while in Human form will disappear when we change, and re-appear when we become Human again."

That made me feel much better. I didn't want to become Human again without some clothes on.

Lugia yawned. "Let's get some sleep."

They all just found a spot of ground they liked around the fire Moltres had made before she changed, plopped down, and fell asleep.

After staying up and talking about the events that had just happened, Ash and I fell asleep as well. I didn't mind much that he used me as a pillow.

***********

Author's Note: I know that it was short, but I had to get that scene out of the way. Now, I have completely run out of ideas!!! Give me some in the reviews, please? *Makes sad little puppy-dog face. * Okay, now that Misty's origin has been revealed, what next? Tell me!


	3. The Forms

Poke3 

A/N: Okay, let me explain a couple things here. I have changed the show slightly to fit this story. In this reality, Mewtwo is NOT Mew's clone. He was captured by Team Rocket, and his previous memories were erased, and he was given the ones that you see in the first movie. Also, I don't consider the Unown to be legendary, because there are more than one of them, so don't get mad at me if you do. Also, Ash could understand the other legendaries because of his long association with Misty. Also, I'm getting to the Ash/Misty relationship part. Ash still considers Misty to be human at heart, although her form has changed. And he will continue to do so. And the reason Misty's memories have only surfaced now is that they were tied to her other form. And, the psychic types among the legendaries weren't able to pick her out of the crowd of other humans with their minds until she changed, because the volume of human minds was overwhelming. They had to wait till she changed, because then her mind wavelengths would be different from both human and pokemon, making it a lot easier to find her. Now that this is all clear, on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Never have, and probably never will. Unfortunatly.

***********

I yawned and opened my eyes, then stood and stretched. Ash woke up and complained when his head hit the ground.

*It's not like it hurt you. Your head is too hard for that. * I retorted. Ash retaliated with the usual comments, which eventually woke up my brothers and sisters, as well as Pikachu. We didn't notice, and continued fighting.

"Do they ever shut up?" Mewtwo asked Pikachu with a yawn. "It's too early in the morning for this." (A/N. Remember, they're still in human form.)

*There's pretty much only one way to shut them up. * Pikachu said resignedly. With that, she walked up to us and used a quick thundershock, which effectively stopped our bickering. My brothers and sisters all sweatdropped.

I growled at Pikachu, then said *I'm a water type, remember? That hurts me more than it does Ash. *

*Sorry. * She grumbled. *But, it was the only way to stop you two from fighting. *

"Well, now that we're all up, we might as well start teaching you how to change, Kasumi." Lugia said.

I nodded and followed the others into a nearby meadow, where there was more room. My brothers and sisters formed a circle around the middle, and motioned for me to take my place there. Once there, I stared around at all of them nervously. They all looked at each other, then everyone looked pointedly at Mew.

"Oh, all right, I'll do it." She growled. She walked from her spot in the circle, which was quickly taken by Ash, walked up to me, and gently took my head in her hands. She raised my head, until we were staring in each other's eyes.

Don't worry, this won't hurt. Mew's voice rang in my mind. Just relax. 

I _am _relaxed. I thought back. Now, how do I change back? 

She laughed silently, then replied Like this. Then, she sent me telepathically the method for changing between forms.

That's it? I asked. She nodded and backed away, giving me plenty of room.

I closed my eyes and concentrated the way that Mew showed me, and after a few seconds, I felt the soft warmth that had accompanied my first change cover me again. Again, I was dimly aware of my body changing, but it seemed far off, as if in a dream. When the warmth faded, I opened my eyes and looked down at my body.

I was human again! I laughed happily and ran up to hug my brothers and sisters, who didn't seem to mind.

It was when I found myself hugging Ash that I froze. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. After a few seconds, we pushed each other away, blushing madly. My brothers and sisters started laughing.

"Aww, look, baby sister Kasumi has a crush!" Zapdos said, laughing.

They all started singing "Ash and Kasumi, sitting in a tree. K - I - S - S - I - N - G!" They quickly stopped when I used my mallet on them.

"I have a question." Ash said, after they all picked themselves up off the ground. Lugia nodded, showing that Ash could ask it. "Why do you keep calling Misty 'Kasumi'?"

Moltres yawned, and said, "That's her name. At least, that's what our parents named her. She's the only one of us that received a true name. We don't mind of course. We're used to being called what you've been calling us." Ash and I both nodded. The fact is, I didn't mind the name. I actually kind of liked it.

The rest of that day was spent in me learning to control my changes. I first concentrated on changing between human and suicune, but I finally changed to my true form, which was a mix of the two.

My entire body, which was basically that of a human, was covered in fur, with the same markings that I had as a suicune. I still had my head ornament thingy (that's what I called it, anyway.), my purplish cape thing, and my tail. My arms and legs were slightly longer than they were when I was a human, and I found that I could actually run faster on all fours than on just two. My hands and feet were kinda half hand or foot, and half paw. I had a short muzzle on my face, and I had all my suicune senses and abilities.

When it was time for sleep, I gladly curled up in my natural form next to the fire that Moltres obligingly made. I was bone tired, and I knew that the next day would be even more challenging.

If I only knew what was to come…

*********************

A/N: Okay, everyone, sorry that was so short, but I had to get that all out of the way, so please forgive me. I also apologize for taking so long. School and work take up a lot of my time. I'll try to get the new chapter out as soon as possible. Until then, please R & R, and, as always, try to keep any flames rated G. Oh, and I am completely out of ideas of what's to happen next! Please give me ideas on what you think should happen! Please? *Gets cute little begging puppy dog face. * Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top?


	4. The Discovery

Disclaimer: If you really think a 16-year old girl owns Pokemon, then you really should check the owners of Pokemon again. Nowhere on that list is my name. Unfortunately.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay for the next chapter, but I have writer's block, which is seriously no fun. Please tell me in your reviews some ideas for the next chapter!!!!!!!! Okay… I have nothing else to say, so, on with the fic!

All the stuff is the same as in the last chapters…

*********************

My nose twitched as I woke up, and raised my head. I cautiously sniffed the air, then paled under my fur. I jumped up and shouted out one word that sent my brothers and sisters scrambling for cover.

"Humans!"

Ash woke up and quickly dressed while I turned my back to him and changed to my Suicune form. I couldn't let anyone else know that I was more than a Pokemon or a human.

The humans I had smelled quickly made their way on the small path towards us. I heard all of their footsteps, and I could judge how close the humans were from how loud their footsteps were. It wasn't very long before they rounded the bend in the path that let us see them… and they see us.

"Brock? Tracy? Richie? Gary?" Ash said, surprised. I was just as surprised, but I stayed silent, hiding behind Ash's legs. (A/N: I forgot to mention that Suicune is smaller in this story. She's about as high as Ash's waist at her shoulder.) I remembered what happened the last time Gary had seen me, and I didn't want that repeated.

Meanwhile, Ash was talking excitedly with the guys. Well, at least with Brock, Tracy, and Richie. Gary was looking around the clearing that we were staying in, and his eyes eventually fell on me, no matter how much I tried to hide behind Ash.

"I can't believe it, Ash. You're the trainer of that?" He asked, surprised, pointing at me. He tried to recover some of his composure by saying, "You must have caught it while it was asleep or something."

I growled at Gary's words, and then gave a surprised yelp and jumped away when Tracy appeared on one side of me and started to sketch. Then, Brock and Richie started to try to get a good look at me, and we started playing ring around the rosy, as I kept trying to hide behind Ash, and they kept trying to see me.

"Guys, stop it." Ash said, while Pikachu decided to add a "Pika" of her own to emphasize Ash's words. "You're upsetting her!"

Brock paused, and asked, "This is a girl Pokemon?" At Ash's nod, Brock asked, "Then, can I borrow her for my breeding program, and give you some of the eggs?"

I don't know who was more surprised at this, Ash or me. My surprise quickly turned to anger, and I grabbed my mallet in my mouth, and proceeded to give Brock a few more bumps on his head.

Tracy sweatdropped, and said to Ash, "That reminds me a lot of Misty. Where is she, by the way?"

Ash sweatdropped and quickly said, "Umm… she's… around."

By then, I had finished giving my mallet a workout, and Brock decided to add, "And, Ash, when are you going to ever get the courage to ask Misty out on a date? You know you're made for each other."

I snarled and did something that I probably shouldn't have. I changed to my human form, in front of Brock, Richie, and the others, grabbed Brock's shirt collar, and said dangerously, "What was that?" I then froze, like all the others in the clearing.

"Oops." Was the only word that came out of my mouth.

Tracy, Brock, Richie, and Gary were all staring at me. For good reason. It's not every day that a Pokemon you've never seen or heard of before suddenly turns into one of your friends, or the friend of your rival, in Gary's case.

I sighed and let go of Brock's collar, and turned to them. "I guess I owe you all an explanation."

They all nodded, and I sighed again. "I have no idea how to explain this…"

"I'll explain it." Ash said gently. I smiled gratefully at him, and then sat down under a tree and leaned against it's trunk, as Ash explained everything that had happened, but he tactfully left out my brothers and sisters.

He didn't need to tell about them, as they all slowly walked or floated (Mew, Mewtwo, and Celebi.) into the clearing. All of the guys (except Ash, of course.) gasped when they saw them.

Lugia sighed, and proceeded to explain the part of the story that included them, our births, and everything else.

When both Ash and Lugia had finished explaining everything, Brock, Tracy, Richie, and Gary just stood there, slowly absorbing the story.

Brock slowly asked, "So, Misty."

Kasumi. Mewtwo corrected him.

"Uh… yeah. Kasumi… so, you can change between human and Pokemon?"

I nodded, and said softly, "I have another form as well."

As can we. Lugia added. We also have human forms, and our true forms. 

Tracy asked, "Can you change to it, Kasumi? I'd like to get a sketch of you."

I sighed and slowly nodded, before getting up and walking into the middle of the clearing. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and I soon felt the warmth that accompanied each change. I faintly heard Brock's, Tracey's, Richie's, and Gary's gasps as I glowed with the white light that went along with my changes.

It was only about fifteen seconds before the change was complete, and the glow and warmth faded. I opened my eyes, and grinned as I saw the looks on the faces of the guys. I didn't blame them. My natural form was pretty weird.

I laughed, cocked my head, and asked, "So? What do you think?"

Tracey immediately took out his sketchbook and started sketching pictures like there was no tomorrow. I had to restrain myself from using my mallet on him, and instead turned to the other three guys.

"Umm… it's pretty cool, actually." I was surprised by this comment, mainly because it came from Gary.

"I like it." Brock said. Probably to keep me from hitting him on the head with my mallet again.

"Yeah." Richie added.

"So, why are you all here?" Ash asked.

"Oh!" Richie said. "We were trying to find you two. Professor Oak is having a big reunion, and you're both invited."

"Cool." Ash said. "I'll be there."

"What about you, Mist… err… Kasumi?" Brock asked.

I was about to answer them, when I looked at my brothers and sisters. And, somehow, I knew that they wanted to go, too, and were sad because they couldn't. I smiled gently at them.

I turned back to the guys and shook my head. "I won't go, unless my brothers and sisters can come, too."

"Sure they can come." Tracy said, never looking up from his sketching. He had finished drawing me, and had started on my brothers and sisters.

We all smiled, and I asked, "When is the reunion?"

Brock checked his little portable calendar, and his eyes bugged. "It's this afternoon! How are we gonna get there in time?"

I thought for a few seconds, and came up with an idea. I turned to my brothers and sisters and smiled sweetly. It only took a few seconds for them to figure out what I had in mind.

*Oh, no. * Moltres said.

*I am not carrying a human on my back! * Articuno added.

*Me neither! * Raikou said. All of the other Pokemon that were capable of carrying a human on their back (which means that it excludes Mew, Mewtwo, and Celebi.) agreed with them. Except for one.

I think we should. Lugia said. How else are we going to get there in time? 

My brothers and sisters sighed. They knew that Lugia and I were right, much as they hated to admit it.

*Oh, all right. We'll do it. * Zapdos said.

I grinned and hugged them all quickly, then turned to the guys.

"They've agreed to carry you to the reunion. Just pick one to ride." I told them.

The guys all nodded, and started to pick out a Pokemon to ride. Gary picked Articuno (who I don't think minded so much. Note to self, must buy video camera and tape all of Gary and Articuno's romantic moments, then use the tape to embarrass them to no end. I'm pretty sure Ash will help. Hehe… I'm so evil). 

Brock picked Raikou, on the reason that he looked cool. I could tell that Raikou was pleased with this statement.

Richie picked Entei, who didn't really mind much. Entei was a bit more laid back than most of us.

Tracey picked Moltres, who seemed to like him as much as Articuno liked Gary. (I gotta buy more than one tape, to spy on Tracey and Moltres. No, Kasumi, don't give in to the dark side… Hehe.)

As soon as the guys were finished picking their mounts, I changed to full Pokemon, and ducked a shoulder in the signal for Ash to climb on. He easily did so, and I shrugged my shoulders a bit to balance his weight on my back.

"Ready?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"The reunion is in Pallet town, at the Professor's lab." Tracey said.

We all nodded, and proceeded to journey to Pallet town. Entei, Raikou, and I all ran on the ground, Mew, Mewtwo, and Celebi all floated along beside us, and Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Lugia, and Ho-oh all flew above our heads.

At the speed we were going, it wouldn't take us long to reach Pallet town. Little did we know what was in store for us there…

*********************

A/N: Gomen it's so short. I wanted to get it a new chapter done and posted fast. Also, I'm pretty much out of ideas for what should happen next, so please tell me in your reviews! Pretty please?! Oh, and I kinda liked the idea of having a little Gary/Articuno and a little Tracey/Moltres romance, so please don't flame me for that. If you don't like it, just please tell me nicely. Anyways, I need ideas for the next chapter! Tell me what you think should happen!


	5. The Reunion

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would own Pokemon? If I did, then a lot of the fanfics in this section would be turned into episodes (with the permission of the writer.)

A/N: Okay, I would just like to say something to one of the people that reviewed (I'm not naming names.) Now, why can't you just relax and read the story calmly for once, instead of having to think of every little point? I'm not criticizing you, but you have to remember that this fic was written with the purpose of entertainment. I just wrote it for fun, and so that other people can have fun reading it. Oh, and as to the point of the Gary/Articuno and Tracey/Moltres things, I just decided to put those in there for fun. I think that those are very original pairings. Now, remember, this fic was written for fun, and so that the people reading it can have fun.

Same stuff as the other chapters…

*********************

I grinned happily as my paws hit the ground rhythmically. Running was one of my favorite things in the world, and I didn't care that I was running while carrying someone. I just liked to run. In fact, I decided to have a little fun with my rider.

I swerved so that I was running straight at a large fallen log. I didn't feel my rider hesitate, instead, he buried his hands into my fur to get a better grip, and sat tight to my back. I leapt over the log easily, laughing as I did so. Another laugh mixed with mine, that of my rider.

"That was great, Kasumi!" Ash said happily as I swerved over to join Entei and Raikou again. They looked at me slightly disapprovingly.

*You really shouldn't be doing that, little sister. * Entei said as I matched my pace to his.

*Why not? * I replied. *It's fun! And no one saw me! *

Raikou sighed as best as he could while running. *You should save your strength for the run. Pallet town is still thirty miles away. *

I snorted. *That's it? *

All of my siblings looked at me funny.

*What? * I asked uneasily.

*We've already done one hundred ten miles today, we have thirty to go, and you think it's nothing? * Moltres asked me.

*It _is_ nothing, to me. * I replied. *Don't tell me that you can't do one hundred forty miles easily! *

My brothers and sisters all looked at each other uneasily. It was Mew who broke the silence.

*I'm beginning to see why the prophecy says that Kasumi is the strongest of us. * She said nervously.

The others nodded in agreement, while all of the humans except for Ash looked clueless.

"Does anyone know what they were talking about?" Tracey asked.

"I do." Ash said, and then proceeded to translate what we had said.

When he finished, Gary asked, "How come you know what they all said?"

It is because he has spent so much time with our sister. Mewtwo replied as he flew (or floated. Whatever you want to call it…) alongside us.

I looked at my brothers and sisters, and suddenly thought about my dream again. This was a lot like it. Only, different. In my dream, it was nighttime, while it was about noon right now. Also, there was none of the extreme urgency now that there had been in my dream. And, in my dream, we had be going towards a light, while we weren't now.

I shook my head and continued running. I didn't really need to be thinking about my dream right now. So, I set my mind to thinking about my running. I didn't want to trip over something or step into a hole and get a broken leg. That would hurt…

It didn't take us too long to make it to Pallet town. We had been traveling pretty fast.

I was in the lead as we ran to Professor Oak's lab. According to Brock, the reunion party would be starting in five minutes.

When we reached the front door to the lab, it was locked, and there was a sign on it that said "Closed for reunion party. ~ Professor Oak."

I growled softly and asked Tracey, *Is there another way in? *

Tracey looked confused until Ash translated for me, then nodded. "There's a gate a few hundred yards from here. We could probably use that."

We trotted (or flew) over to the gate, my flying brothers and sisters keeping low to the ground. We had decided that it wasn't a good idea to just go over the wooden fence, as a lot of people would probably freak. Make that, they would definitely freak.

We quickly reached the gate, and, to our surprise, it wasn't locked. Ash slid off of my back, and went to open the gate. He stood in the entryway to it, and shouted a "Hi!" to everyone inside. I could easily hear a chorus of "Hi!" come back from the guests inside, mixed in with a "Oh! My little boy is home!" (Guess who said that!) 

I could hear footsteps approaching, and all of us pressed against the fence, except for Moltres, for obvious reasons. I heard Professor Oak talking with Ash, but I wasn't listening to what they said. After a few minutes, Ash said to us, "Okay, you can come inside. It's safe."

Everyone looked around nervously, and I realized that it would be hard for them to do this, as they had always as a rule avoided humans. I sighed and said, *I'll go first. *

I walked up to the gate, where Ash and Professor Oak were standing, and heard the Professor gasp in surprise while Ash chuckled softly at his mentor's reaction. I smiled up at the Professor and wagged my tail briefly before walking inside.

Inside, a real party was in swing. All of the gym leaders from Johto, Kanto, and the Orange Islands (the ones that Ash had battled, anyway.) were there, (except for the Viridian city Gym leader, because Gary had taken over and become the leader of that gym.) including my sisters. _Adoptive sisters_ I corrected myself. I had sometimes wondered why we were so different, and now I knew the answer. We weren't even related.

I heard a gasp as Erica turned around and caught sight of me. One by one, the other gym leaders turned and saw me. I shifted uncomfortably when they were all staring at me.

"What is that?" Bugsy asked.

"I dunno." Daisy answered.

I heard footsteps behind me, and Ash walked up next to me. He grinned and said, "I'd like everyone to meet Kasumi." We had already discussed it, and we had all agreed that it would be best if everyone there knew about this. Provided that they promised not to tell. Mewtwo would erase their memories if they didn't promise truthfully.

We got the expected reaction, as everyone froze (not because of an ice attack.) and just stared at us. I grinned.

*Why don't we give them a real reason to stare? * I asked Ash.

He grinned, and turned to everyone. *I would like to make a request. We have some very special guests here, but they won't come in unless everyone agrees to not tell about them."

Everyone exchanged glances, puzzled, and then voiced or nodded in agreement.

I turned around and said, *Okay, everyone. All clear. * For a few seconds, there was nothing, and then, slowly, Mew floated in through the gate, and everyone gasped. She was closely followed, one by one, by the others. I noticed that Gary and Tracey were still riding on Moltres and Articuno's back. I giggled as I thought of the fun that I could have, teasing my sisters about that later.

Ash stepped back, and my brothers and sisters lined up in a line, on both sides of me. Now was the moment that had made us all uneasy.

"Everyone, since most of our guests are either too large or too small to really join the party, they will assume other forms for the occasion." At this news, everyone started murmuring among themselves, until, one by one, they nodded.

At this, we started the change. We had agreed to go one at a time, and Lugia had volunteered to go first. After the glow faded, revealing him in his human form, everyone gasped.

Lugia smiled, and said, "Hi!" in a friendly voice. That reassured the people there a bit, and he went off to talk to Sabrina. I had noticed him looking at her ever since he came in, so I wasn't surprised. I grinned at the thought that I would be able to spy on them, too. I chuckled softly. Even if he was the Guardian of the Sea, Lugia was still a teenager, with teenage hormones.

By the time I had finished thinking about this, Mew and Mewtwo had already changed, and gone off to mingle. Well, Mewtwo had, anyways. Mew was trying to fend off Brock, who had immediately gone into pretty girl mode when the glow of her change faded. 

I laughed, as Entei made his change, and then Raikou, and after him, Celebi. Ho-oh followed her, and she and Celebi went to go talk with Erica, after doing a great impression of two lion tamers backing off a loin with Brock. I thought the whip and chair made a nice touch. Zapdos made his change, and went off to talk to Lt. Surge about controlling electric attacks.

Finally, it was Articuno's turn. She closed her eyes and made the change, and I was trying to control my laughter when she opened her eyes after finishing. I had a good reason to laugh.

Gary was standing there, gaping, at my sister. I wasn't surprised. She was beautiful, in her human form. She had long, ice blue hair and warm, gentle blue eyes. She wore blue pants and a blue shirt that had a white front on it. She giggled self consciously, and walked off to go talk with everyone, with Gary trailing behind her, doing a very good imitation of Brock.

Tracy did much the same thing, after Moltres changed. She was just as beautiful as Articuno, but in a different way. She had flame red hair, with sparkling, mischievous brown eyes. She wore yellow pants, and a yellow shirt that had red on the bottom parts of the sleeves. Moltres laughed, and made a beeline to the dance floor, with Tracey trailing behind her.

Now, it was my turn. Slowly, everyone stopped talking, and turned to look at me.

I gulped, and told myself mentally to calm down. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes.

After a few seconds, I felt the warmth surround me again. The change didn't take long, as always, and I opened my eyes as I felt the warmth fade.

Everyone was still staring at me, and they all said the same word at the same time.

"Misty!?"

*********************

A/N: Okay, another chapter finished, with a nice cliffhanger, and in a lot shorter time. Everyone seemed to like the Gary/Articuno and Tracey/Moltres pairings, so I included more about that, and added a little of Lugia/Sabrina pairing. I just thought that that pairing was kinda cute. And, after all, Sabrina trains psychic types, and Lugia is a psychic type. So, it makes sense. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I need ideas for the next chapter, badly! Tell me in your reviews how you liked this chapter, and any ideas for another chapter. Please, as always, read and review. Arigato! 


	6. The Confessions

Disclaimer: If you really think that I own Pokemon, than you're crazy.

A/N: Okay, I appreciate all the reviews, and I've gotten some ideas from them. Sorry this took so long. Now, I have one thing to ask everyone. You see, I've been thinking of doing a prequel to this fic, in a separate fic, that tells how Misty's and the other legendaries parents met, and how they were born. Only, doing that fic will take some time off from this one. So, tell me in your review if you want me to write the prequel. Yes or no. Most votes wins. Okay, now, on with the fic!

Same stuff as the other chapters…

*********************

"Misty?!" Everyone just stared at me, and I gulped nervously. It was Ash that broke the silence.

"Well, what do you guys all think of her?" He asked.

Everyone just started talking at once. None of them could believe that I, Misty Waterflower, known as Kasumi among my siblings, was a pokemon.

My foster sisters were silent. Then, as one, they all fainted. Everyone sweatdropped, including me.

After my sisters had been revived, everyone started asking me questions, which Lugia answered for me. I whispered a "You're a lifesaver!" to him before I slipped off. Crowds of people made me nervous now, a side effect of my pokemon side.

I found a quiet spot on the grass a few dozen yards away from the party. It was shaded by a few trees, and had a nice little brook next to it. I sighed happily and plopped down on the grass in a patch of warm sun, landing on my stomach. I felt more comfortable that way now, another product of my pokemon half.

I dozed off for a while, but woke up when someone came and sat beside me. I glanced at him. It was Ash.

He sighed and leaned back against a tree.

"You look tired." I remarked softly.

"I am tired." He grumbled.

I sighed and went back to what I had been doing, which had been absolutely nothing. I was nearly asleep, when Ash asked me something.

"Kasumi? Can I ask you something?" He said softly.

"Hmm?" I murmured softly, still half asleep.

"Why have you really followed me around all this time?"

Still partly asleep, I replied, "Because you still have to pay me back for my bike."

"But, you could have easily stayed home and waited for me to pay you back. I would have. You know that."

"I know, Ash." I replied.

"Then why?" He asked.

I sighed. "Because you're my best friend, Ash. Think of it from my perspective. What choices did I have? Staying at home with my bossy sisters, or traveling around with you, and having all sorts of adventures. It was a lot more interesting, and I got to make a lot of friends." I smiled softly and opened one eye, so that I could see Ash. "Or, did you think I traveled around with you because I liked bugging you and hitting you with my mallet?"

He laughed. "That possibility did cross my mind, yes."

That was all we needed. We both burst out laughing, and I woke up the rest of the way as I rolled around on the ground in hysterics. Ash was doing the same thing.

We both suddenly came nose to nose, and abruptly stopped laughing. I swallowed nervously, but didn't take my eyes from Ash's. I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was.

I didn't notice that we were moving closer, until I felt Ash's lips brush mine. We both blushed and pulled away. I could tell that Ash was expecting me to bring out my mallet, but that was the last thing I intended to do.

"Why did you do that, Ash?" I asked softly, and slowly.

He gulped and met my eyes again with his own. He looked as nervous as I felt.

"Because… because I love you." His voice was a whisper, and I was glad I had my pokemon senses, or else I wouldn't have heard him. "I've had a crush on you ever since I was eleven, and it didn't go away. Instead, it just got stronger, and stronger." He was blushing now. "I love you, Kasumi. More than you'll ever know."

I was quiet, mostly from shock. I knew that I loved Ash, but I never knew that he loved me back. I sighed and looked back into Ash's eyes.

I could tell that he was expecting rejection. And, I would have rejected him. Had he been any other person than Ash, that is.

I quickly came to a decision, and slowly leaned forward, our eyes still locked. It wasn't long before our lips met in a soft, warm kiss.

After a few seconds, I pulled away, and grinned at Ash's stunned expression. He then got a goofy look on his face.

"So, I guess this means that you like me, too." He said, grinning.

"What tipped you off?" I said sarcastically, and grinned back.

I sighed happily as he gently pulled me into a hug, and lifted my chin with his fingertips for another kiss.

When we parted, I whispered softly in his ear, "I love you, too. For a long time now. More than you could ever expect." I smiled at him, and pulled him into another kiss.

When we parted, we heard clapping. We both instantly turned, to see everyone from the reunion standing there, watching us.

We both turned bright red with embarrassment, and my embarrassment turned to anger when I spotted Lugia, Sabrina, Mew, and Mewtwo all standing together, with a video camera, recording us. I growled softly, but decided to let them off easy this time.

"Do you have anything to say, before I make you all leave?" I asked, my voice a low growl.

They all nodded.

"What?" I asked, still growling.

"FINALLY!!!" They all shouted at once, then scattered as I tried to get free to use my mallet on them.

Ash held me back, and whispered in my ear, "The more time you spend chasing them, the less time we have for this." He punctuated that statement with a soft kiss.

My rage melted away during the kiss, and I calmed down. When we parted, I snuggled closer to Ash, where I intended on spending the rest of the reunion.

*********************

A/N: Okay, another chapter finished. Sorry it's so short, but I decided to finally put in that AAMRN I promised everyone. So, read and review, and tell me what you think of this chapter. Also, vote on whether I should do a prequel to this fic. Most votes wins. Hope you liked this chapter. Next one should be up, eventually. Will take longer if everyone wants me to do the prequel first. The prequel will tell how Misty's and the legendaries parents met, how they were born, and how they were exiled from their world. Now, read and review, and don't forget to vote! Arigato!


	7. The Battle

Disclaimer: Don't you people get it by now? I don't own Pokemon!!!

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter!!!! Please forgive me!!!! Okay. Most people wanted me to do the prequel, but after I finish this fic. So, that's what I'll do. Oh, and this is the last chapter. The next chapter to come out will be the epilogue. Okay, enough chit-chat, now on with the fic!

Same stuff as the other chapters.

*********************

A loud explosion jolted both me and Ash out of sleep. It was evening, so we had slept through the entire afternoon.

A second explosion brought us to our feet, and I gasped at what I saw.

My brothers and sisters were in their Pokemon forms, and in cages. They were trying to attack their captors, but weren't having much luck. Everyone else had released their Pokemon, and were fighting the enemy.

It seemed that Team Rocket had made an appearance.

We didn't have much time to stand there, gawking, as a group of Rockets surrounded us. Ash and I both tensed, ready for a fight, when I remembered that I didn't have my Pokemon with me. Ash released Charizard, Meganium, Feraligatr, Noctowl, and Pikachu ran to join in the fight. (A/N: Sorry for leaving Pikachu out of this story for so long! I completely forgot about her!)

"Kasumi." Ash whispered into my ear, but, with all the noise, it didn't matter if he whispered or yelled. "I'll hold them off long enough for you to change. Find the leader, and take him out. That should help our cause." I nodded in response.

Ash did manage to hold the rockets off long enough for me to change, and I was grateful for it. I hesitated before leaving, though.

"Go!" Ash shouted at me.

*What about you? * I asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, now go!" He shouted as the Rockets started closing in.

I tensed my hind legs, and leapt right over the head of the amazed Rockets. As soon as I landed, I started running, searching for the leader of the enemy. The one that had caused everyone in this world so much suffering.

It took me about ten minutes to find him, but that ten minutes seemed like an eternity, with having to constantly dodge nets, darts, bullets, and fight Pokemon sent my way in attempts to catch me.

Don't ask me how I knew it was him. I just did. There seemed to be this cold aura around him. And he stank of pure evil…

We faced each other, and he smirked.

"So, I'm impressed that you managed to make it this far." He said. His voice grated against my ears. But, I refused to lay them back. I refused to show fear.

"It's too bad that you won't come willingly. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. You and the others will make fine additions to Team Rocket." I started growling loudly at his words.

"Oh, one with spirit. We can't have that in Team Rocket. So, you won't come willingly. I guess I shall have to teach you that Team Rocket will always win!" With that, he threw a pokeball out.

It burst open, to reveal one of my worst nightmares. A Magneton. How was I supposed to defeat that?

Well, I would either defeat it, or die trying.

The Magneton started out with a Thunder in my direction. I dodged, and thought about what would hurt it. I dodged again to avoid a tackle attack.

I was mad now. Without even thinking, I opened my mouth and let loose with a Hydro Pump. Since neither Steel nor Electric types are insulated against water, it affected it. In fact, the water made the Magneton's circuit's overload, and it used Explosion.

I dove to the ground, and closed my eyes as the force of the explosion blew over me. When the dust had cleared, the Magneton had fainted.

The Rocket Leader recalled it, and said, "So, you're high leveled. Very good. But let's see how you do against this!" With that, he tossed another pokeball out.

This one opened to reveal a Dragonair. Where he got it, I had no idea.

This battle didn't last long. I dodged a tackle attack from the Dragonair, while I powered up my attack. While it's back was still turned, I let loose with an Aurora Beam. The Dragonair fainted immediately. The Rocket leader frowned as he recalled it. He immediately tossed out another pokeball, revealing a Machamp this time.

I didn't give the fighting Pokemon time to attack. I used a Hydro Pump and an Aurora Beam in quick succession, followed by a quick attack, putting it down for the count. The Rocket leader looked positively steamed as he recalled it. Good. He might make a mistake then.

He then sent out a Kingler. I couldn't use ice or water attacks on it, because they wouldn't affect it much. But, I could use other types of attacks.

I started off with an Agility, then a Double Team. While the Kingler was trying to figure out which one was me, I would dash in and hit it with a Bite attack, or a Quick Attack. It was a bit tiring, but I finally defeated it.

The Rocket Leader was obviously extremely mad, and I tried to hide the fact that I was starting to pant. This was tiring.

The next Pokemon he sent out was the Persian that was sitting by his side. It faced me, growling, and I snarled in return. The Persian yowled, and leapt at me. I jumped at the same time, and we met in mid-air. What followed was a melee of claws, teeth, and anything else we could fight with.

Finally, I stood over the fainted Persian, panting. I was covered in wounds, and I was starting to tire.

The Rocket Leader smirked as he recalled the Persian into it's Pokeball. "Tired? Then I guess you won't be able to stand against my strongest Pokemon!" With that, he forcefully threw a Pokeball out.

I tensed and stood, ready, as the Pokemon emerged from it's Pokeball. The buffed up Sneasel looked at me in contempt, and I snarled in return. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

The Sneasel started things off with a slash attack, and I didn't manage to dodge in time. It's claws laid open my shoulder, and I barely managed to keep from howling in pain. I used the Sneasel's slight distraction with attacking me to dig my sharp teeth into its shoulder and back. The Sneasel shrieked in pain, which hurt my ears, but I bit down harder. The Sneasel turned in my jaws and sliced one of it's claws across my face, sending me into another world of pain. I closed my eyes against the blood starting to run into them, and concentrated on biting down harder…

I knew the battle was over when the Sneasel suddenly went limp. I tossed its dead body aside with a shake of my head, and growled at the Rocket Leader. He suddenly looked nervous, with none of his Pokemon there to protect him. He then grinned and pulled out a gun.

"If I can't have you, then no one can!" He shouted.

That was it… He had made life terrible for people in this world, had threatened me and my friends, as well as my brothers and sisters countless times, and now he was trying to kill me. I snarled and leapt straight for his throat.

I heard the gun go off, and felt a pain in my chest, but it couldn't stop the momentum of my leap. My front paws hit his chest, and my teeth fastened on his throat. I bit down as hard as I could, and managed not to retch as blood poured into my mouth. I closed my eyes and forced my jaws together, until they met. I knew then that my opponent was dead.

I released my grip on his throat, and limped a few feet away before I collapsed. Pain wracked every part of my body from the injuries I had sustained. Blood seeped from over a dozen wounds.

That was how Ash found me. He came running up, shouting, "We won, Kasumi!" before he got a good look at me. His eyes widened in horror, and he fell to his knees by my side. His shaking hands gently lifted my head and put it in his lap, for I was too weak to do it myself.

I closed my eyes as I felt a few drops of moisture fall onto my head. Tears… Ash was crying…

"Please don't leave me, Kasumi… I love you…" I heard him whisper. I was dimly aware of my brothers and sisters, who were now free, gather around us, as well as everyone else that had attended the reunion.

*It's for the best, Ash. * I managed to whisper. *I killed a human and a Pokemon… I deserve to die… *

"You were protecting us… you did what you had to…" Ash said, and I felt more tears drop onto my head.

*Ash, just remember, I'll always… love… you… * I managed to whisper before my mind slipped into darkness.

*********************

A/N: I'm so mean! I left you a giant cliffhanger! Okay, I'm not that mean. Just to let you know, Kasumi does not die. I don't want her dead! I just wanted to have a cool ending. Okay, this is the last chapter. The next one to be up will be the epilogue. And I apologize again for taking so long with this chapter! Please review!


	8. The Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!!!!! DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT BY NOW?!?!?!

A/N: Here's the epilogue! Yay! Now everyone gets to see what happened! Oh, and Ash, Brock, and the others in that age group are about in their late twenties here.

Same stuff as the other chapters

*********************

I yawned and stretched, then sat up in bed. I glanced over at my husband, who was still asleep, and snoring away.

I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to start breakfast. As the smells of bacon, eggs, and toast drifted through the house, my husband and our children started venturing downstairs.

I grinned and lightly slapped my husband's hand away from the food. "You can wait." I scolded him lightly. He laughed and helped our eldest child, and our first daughter, set the table.

As soon as breakfast was finished and on the table, my husband and our son, the middle child, didn't waste any time in digging in. Our oldest daughter, who went by the name of Renee, scowled at our son, who we had named Alex.

"Bottomless pit." She growled at him. Our other daughter, Jamie, smiled at her fighting siblings from her high chair.

Alex glared at his sister, then went back to eating. Unfortunately, Renee wasn't one to give up that easily…

With a grin, she used her agile tail to start tickling her little brother. He shrieked with laughter, and Jamie burbled with laughter as well. My husband and I even grinned, although we tried to hide it.

Alex got back at his sister as he unconsciously let out a weak electric attack, shocking both of them.

Renee yelped, then glared at her brother as she took her dishes to the sink. She just said one word. "Battle." 

Alex grinned in agreement. He and his sister battled at every chance they got, and my husband and I let them. As long as neither of them really hurt each other, we were fine with it.

I helped Jamie finish her breakfast, then cleaned her off and joined my husband on the porch, being careful as I held our daughter in my arms.

"What's going on so far?" I asked him as we watched the young Eevee type and the young Pichu type square off against each other.

"It's pretty much even." He replied calmly as he took Jamie from me, being careful of her tail flame. The tiny Charmander type looked up at her father and smiled happily. I sighed and sat down on the porch bench, and my husband joined me. "Tired?"

I nodded. He put his free hand on my stomach, where it was pretty obvious that I was five months pregnant.

"I wonder what it will be this time." He mused. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. 

"You'll just have to wait and see." I told him. I watched Renee and Alex for a few minutes, then grinned and said, "They fight as much as we did. Still do, actually."

My husband laughed. "Renee takes after you, Kasumi."

"And Alex takes after you, Ash." I smiled at him. "Just as stubborn and thick headed."

"Hey!" I laughed, and Ash joined in. When we had quieted down, and Ash had gone back to watching our two older children battle, I looked at the scars I had received from that battle with Team Rocket.

Frankly, I was surprised I hadn't died that day. But, everyone had worked together to transport me to a Pokemon center as soon as possible. From what I heard, the doctors and nurses had worked on me for hours, and even then there had been little hope of me surviving.

But, somehow, I pulled through, and now only my scars and memories served to show what I had been through. It had taken me almost a year to fully recover, but Ash had been there, right by my side, every step of the way. It had seemed only natural that he had proposed to me at 18, and we had our first child at 19.

Ash had become a Pokemon master, and had been the Champion at Indigo Plateau for a short time, but he had quit. He felt that there were more important things in life. As I looked at our family, I agreed with him.

The phone rang, and Ash handed me Jamie before going inside to get it. He came back out, smiling.

"It's for you. It's Moltres." I smiled at him thankfully, and traded Jamie for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kasumi, it's me. Guess what?! Tracey and I are expecting our first child!"

"That's great, Moltres!" I said happily. It had taken a while for her and Tracey to get together, as well as Gary and Articuno, but they were all happily married now. Gary and Articuno even had two children; a girl Seel type, and a boy Growlithe type.

Lugia and Sabrina had gotten together, and married, and now had an Abra type as a son. The funniest part of that was, Lugia was one of the most nervous of all when Sabrina had been in the maternity ward… it had taken the strength of all of my brothers to keep him from going completely psycho on us.

Ho-oh had met and married Morty, and had their first child on the way. Mewtwo was infatuated with Jasmine from Olivine City from day one, and they were newlyweds. According to Entei and Raikou, it took him three years just to get up enough courage to pop the question.

Entei and Raikou were still "swinging bachelors" as they put it, but Entei was dating Whitney from Goldenrod City.

Mew and Falkner had hit it off when they met, and their wedding would be in the summer.

Celebi was still single, although Brock was constantly trying to get her to go out with him. Zapdos, on the other hand, was in the same boat as Raikou. According to him, he liked the single life.

I smiled as Renee and Alex finished their battle, and walked dizzily up the stairs and onto the porch. "I'll call you later, Moltres, and congratulations."

"Thanks! Talk to you later little sister. Bye." With that, we hung up.

I put the phone aside and collected Renee and Alex into my arms. They smiled up at me, and promptly fell asleep. That was fine with me, as I didn't intend to go anywhere.

I leaned against Ash, and we looked happily down at our sleeping children. If you had asked us right then, we both would have said that our lives were perfect. Our traveling adventures had ended, but we had traded them for another life of adventure. That of marriage, and being parents.

We had each other, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

The End.

*********************

A/N: That's the end of my story. Please review, and tell me how you liked it! Please? Well, here's the epilogue, as promised. I wanted to end it on a happy note, so I did. Oh, and as for the other pairings, I just randomly made those up. I was pressed for time, because a friend of mine wanted me to finish this. Okay, now that you've read the entire story, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 

Oh, and I want everyone to meet my new muses, Vurso and Firethroat.

Vurso: (A handsome, strong, tough looking Dragonite) Hi.

Firethroat: (A powerful, take-no-nonsense looking Charizard.) Why am I your muse again? Can't Vurso do it on his own?

Me: Maybe, but Charizards and Dragonites are my two favorite Pokemon. Anyways, you're both cute.

Vurso, Firethroat: *Blush. *

Me: Who would care to do the honors?

Vurso: I will. *To readers. * Review this story, or else I'll Hyper Beam you to Kingdom Come!

Me: Vurso!

Vurso: Sorry…

Firethroat: Anyways, just please review.

Me: Thank you, Firethroat.

Firethroat: *Mutters so that I can't hear. * You better, or I'll Flamethrower you into oblivion.


End file.
